The Smart New Kid
by Onigiri49
Summary: The Proud Family There is a new kid at Penny's school and she does something that surprises everyone... and she's really smart! Is better than it sounds!


Disclaimer: I do not own The Proud Family, but I do own a new character who is in this one-shot story. She is 5'1 with long dark, dark brown hair and blue-gray eyes. She is 12 years old. (Skipped two grades.)

"Hands up cash out." Nubia ordered.

Penny Proud groaned along with her friends. They all unwillingly gave up their money.

"Man, I wish we could stand up to Nubia and her sisters." Complained Dijonay, once the said three left with their money.

"Yeah... someone who would refuse to give them money!" Said Zoey excitedly.

"... And not get hurt guys. Which, as you know, is impossible! I mean... just look at Nubia's little sister. She's huge and man she really can give a punch." Penny reminded them.

The others agreed as they kept walking to the mall.

"Ya know... without our money now, we can't buy anything." Dijonay pointed out.

"I guess we should just forget about it then." Zoey said dejectedly.

"_Sigh_ this is terrible. We have got to do something girls!" yelled Penny.

"But what?" Asked LaCienega.

"I don't know..." Penny said sadly.

**The Next Day**

A small girl looked up at the school she was about to enter. "Marvelous. I am sure to enjoy it here... not." The girl looked down as she quietly entered. She went from class to class (and quickly became known as "the new kid") and then it was lunchtime.

She decided to sit alone at an empty table. She brought her own food, but she wasn't hungry.

"I am so bored. And as far as I can tell this school cannot help me..."

"Help you huh?" Nubia stared down at the small girl with her sisters at her side.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "...Yes... why?"

"Look girl, we don't care about yo problems. We just want yo money."

"And why is that may I ask?"

"'Cause we are the Gross Sisters. We steal cash from everybody. And you count as part of "everybody" we clear?"

"Crystal." The new girl said in a bored voice.

"Good that we come in agreement. Well, if you're crystal clear about what we say then I suggest yo do it."

"No... I mean my name is Crystal."

"And I'm Nubia. Now... Crystal," she spat out the name, "I don't have time for idle chit chat... now give us our money or my little sister here, "She pointed to the large girl beside her, "is gonna have to rearrange yo face."

"Hey girls look! It's the Gross Sisters and... oh no." Penny gasped.

"It's the new girl. She was in my first class today." Said LaCienega.

"Do you know her name yet?" Asked Dijonay.

"Yeah. I think it's Crystal."

"What a pretty name..." Zoey commented.

"Whatever, we need to help her." Penny told her friends.

"But what can we do Proud?" LaCienega questioned her.

"Uh..." Penny looked over at the scene.

"Come on, do we need to get ugly? I don't have all day!" Nubia yelled.

"What would you need my money for however?" Crystal asked.

"To buy stuff, duh!" Nubia turned a little red in her blue face.

Olay growled to add to the tension and anger going on.

"And you do not have your own money?"

"Of course we do. From other kids! That's how we do business!"

"Oh, so you cannot obtain a job? You are incompetent of doing so miss Nubia?" Crystal smiled.

"Girl, you are really testing my patience." She snapped her fingers. Olay moved in front of her and growled at Crystal.

"I will take that as a "no" then I suppose. I suggest you do look for a job, if money is an issue for you three. You needn't steal money from other students." She said simply ignoring the large girl growling at her.

"That's yo cue Olay. Take her down." Nubia ordered.

Just as Olay was about to pick the small girl up and throw her, Crystal narrowed her eyes slightly and lowly said, "Fight must you? I think not..." She stared deeply into Olay's eyes.

Oddly enough... Olay didn't move.

"Get a move on! She's just standing there!" Nubia screamed.

Olay backed up and stood next to her sisters.

"What's wrong?" Nubia asked angrily. She looked at Olay and then curiously at Crystal. Crystal's eyes had turned red.

"Ahhh!" Nubia ran off with her sisters right behind her.

Crystal's eyes turned back to their normal blue-gray.

"Wow! Did you guys see that?" Penny asked her friends after seeing all of this.

"Of course we did, Proud. We were sitting right here." LaCienega said with a frown.

"How'd she do that?" Zoey asked.

"Salutations." Crystal asked the group of friends.

"Ah!" Penny turned around to find that she was looking face-to-face with the new girl. "Oh, uh... hey."

"Pardon me. I overheard you all discussing me and so I decided to come over." She apologized.

"That's okay... I'm Zoey." Zoey smiled at her.

"LaCienega Boulevardez." LaCienega said smugly.

"And I'm Penny... Penny Proud."

"Hey girl, my name's Dijonay and I really liked what you did back there! How'd ya do it?"

"Transform my eyes from their natural color to red?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah!" Zoey answered eagerly.

Crystal sat down at their table. "Well... you see I have just moved here. And, although this may seem rude to say, I am a genius."

"A Genius? For Real?" Dijonay asked.

"Yes. I do not belong in this school. However, my parents are pretty much oblivious of my intelligence..." She frowned a little. "Anyway, I have created a device I inserted into my eyes. Whenever I am to be angry it will give the illusion that the contacts I am wearing are red. I am pleased to see it can scare off bullies."

"Whoa... w-what's your IQ?" Asked Penny.

"143. Which, to tell you the truth, is directly under "genius". I am in the placement of "highly intelligent". I was hoping to go to a good school so I may learn more, but this particular school of yours, I'm afraid, doesn't meet my requirements."

"But this is your first day here!" LaCienega said.

"True. However, I looked up this school on the Internet and it just didn't seem... well you know..." Crystal sighed.

"Just give it a chance. And we can be your friends." Zoey offered.

"Yeah, we can be yo homegirls." Dijonay laughed.

"I suppose so... well, all right then." Crystal smiled. "I'll stay."

The others cheered.

"Ya know Crystal. We know a boy named Sticky who's really smart. I bet he will love to meet you." LaCienega told her.

"Or the Chang triplets for that matter maybe." Penny pointed out.

"It's great to have you here. You're the first ever to scare off the Gross sisters!" Dijonay grinned.

Crystal smiled back. "Know what the funny thing is?" The others shook their head. "All the while, I never had money with me."


End file.
